When Two Great Heroes Collide
by Mindless Plague
Summary: What do you get, when you put the Chosen Hero, Link, and his friends into a world where evil and darkness rules, and where one Dark Knight stands vigilant over the city of Gotham? More description inside.
1. The Heroes Meet

Hey guys..Just here to say a few thangs before I get into this fanfic...First off, the time era for the story will be based off of Skyward Sword Link and timeline, somewhere inbetween his final fight with Demise, and where the story starts. No where in particular. For Batman, it's around the time of the Hush storyline, or Gotham City Sirens. It doesn't really have any particular timing either. Also, This is my first fanfic being published, but that doesn't mean I don't want flames..I don't mind them. I can take 'em. They will help me become a better author and all that jazz. Also, just a warning: I will cuss, there will be mature themes, and possible sexual situations involved. I'm only featuring these pairings, too, so don't go guessing who's going to be together..JokerXHarley, BatmanXCatwoman, LinkXZelda, and possible VERY slight GhirahimXFi. :D We all good? K. Enjoy it, will ya?  
>-<p>

The air over Gotham City was thick with clouds, whether the clouds be of a natural, possible storm, or of the thick, forbidding smog that seemed to hang over the city when the sun went down, was up to the speculation of the few that dared roam the streets. Gotham had been known for it's polluted skys, but what else was to be expected from a bustling, high populated urban area? No moonlight shown through the murky clouds, leaving the streets below to fend for themselves for light by streetlamp, or else the whole city would be bathed in darkness. A fleeting shadow over the high rooftops could barely be seen against the darkness, the bulky figure making surprisingly little noise against the hard, concrete buildings as it jumped from one sturdy building to another.

The man, even though some speculated he was more than that, stopped on the edge of a high building, glancing down along the barren streets. Not even cars lined at the sidewalks on this street. The few street lamps that were lit cast off eerie shadows against the heavy concrete buildings. The man himself was but a shadow against the night sky to anyone who would look up, if anyone should even want to look up. He crouched, his tall, pointed eared cowl and dark cape giving him a animalistic figure on the side of the building, a moving statue. The Batman, the Dark Knight, and the vigilante of Gotham City, had had a standard night. A few bank robbers and other petty crimes had happened, and had been stopped without much of a challenge. He was vigilant over the dark streets, even if no major villains had broken out of Arkham in a while, That didn't mean there were no villains out of Arkham still lurking the streets.

Sudden movement in the shadows made the vigilante turn his head sharply, him narrowing his whited out eyes, his strong jaw, bearing a slight stubble tensing in caution. It wasn't often someone innocent walked the streets of Gotham at night, especially in this part of town. When a male figure made his way out of the allyway, Batman had to blink and look again. The man was wearing a bright green tunic, and an equally bright green cap. If that wasn't out of place enough, Batman could faintly make out a sword and shield form on his back. Batman raised an eyebrow under the mask, and stood up from his perch. Of course, Batman wasn't just basing him off of how he looked, as Batman was, after all, dressed like a giant man-bat, but he was getting a strange feeling from the man in the tunic. It wasn't a bad feeling, more like a..other worldly feeling to the oddly dressed stranger. Batman usually didn't tamper with the lives of people unless justice was needed, but he made a few exceptions. Before he lost track of the man, Batman dropped down an ally, silently melting with the darkness like he was never there.  
>Link was more than confused in his current situation. He was surrounded by towering figures that he could faintly make out that they were buildings, but buildings bigger than he had ever seen. They seemed to tear the very sky open so it bled darkness, where the only light that shined was the light from the poles of other worldly, yellow light. He reached out one of his gloved hands at one point to touch these poles, to find them cold, metallic. Maybe they were some holy lights of this new world, as they seemed to be the only things giving anything remotely warming and homey. Link looked around once more, trying to keep in the circles of light the most he could. When he didn't see anything, he turned back to facing forwards, only to find a huge figure looming just outside of the light circle, directly in front of him, where no one had stood one moment ago.<p>

Instinctively, the blonde, pointed eared boy pulled the Master Sword from it's sheath and pointed it at the ready towards the figure. The figure didn't move. They stood like that, two statues locking eyes. One bathed in light and looking confused, but determined and strong, the other barely hidden in darkness, as stoic as ever. The one clad in darkness was the first to speak, his rough, deep voice cutting the silence like a rugged knife.

"I do not want to have to harm you. Put it away, boy." Batman spoke, not making any move towards the one he now saw to be but a mere boy with pointed ears. Batman suspected a science fiction freak, just wanting to seem like some elven character. But how he expertly held the sword said otherwise in Batman's eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy spoke after a moment of hesitation. Link did not move either, holding the Master sword directly at Batman's chest, not fully seeing his face, only seeing two monster-like pointed ears, and white, iris-less, small and slitted eyes.  
>"Who are you, is the question I wanted to ask. I am Batman." Batman had to give it to the boy. When he had spoken to him earlier, the boy's voice had no waver on fear like most did when they spoke to the dark knight himself. That meant that either he truly did not know who he was, or he was just very courageous. Batman had a feeling it was that it was the first option.<br>"Why should I trust you?" Link held his stance firm, his knuckles turning white under his gloves with how tightly the hilt was being held. In the back of his head, he wondered where Fi was. Usually, in a situation such as this, she would have come to him with an analysis report, but ever since he had woken up in this dark world, no spirit had exited his sword. It almost felt dull in his hands, now that he thought about it. Links' thoughts were torn from Fi when the figure took a step forwards into the light, showing he did indeed have a human form.  
>"Because, I can tell you aren't from here, and you won't last long if you go out onto these streets alone. Now let me ask again," The man called 'Batman' paused, "Who are you?"<p>

A heavy silence followed those words. Link weighed his options. If what this...man said was true, then it would be a smart idea to have an ally in this new world. Links' more headstrong side, however, was telling him that he could survive anywhere the Goddess threw him, which apparently was here, in this new world. But he was guide-less, and Link didn't know what type of people, or monsters, lived in this world. After a long while of silence that the dark, shadow-like man waited patiently for, Link raised his arm slowly to put his sword back in it's holster on his back, next to his shield.

"I'm Link. It's..uh, nice to meet you, Batman." Link spoke cautiously, trying to be friendly towards the cold man before him. Link wasn't expecting the man to sharply turn and start to briskly walk away from him. "H-Hey! Where are you go-"  
>"Follow me. We can't stay on the streets for long." Batman growled, in his usual gruff voice. Link trotted after him, not wanting to be left alone.<p> 


	2. When Sirens Meet Maidens

**Disclaimer once more- I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Batman. I just write shit.  
><strong>-

To anyone not paying much attention, they might just see a average sized, innocent girl with brightly colored pink and blue ribbons interwoven into her long and pure blonde hair. If they took the time to look closer, they would see two pointed ears poking out of her hair, and the fact that she had a terrified expression pasted on her face. Zelda, also known as the Spirit Maiden, was stuck in a world, where she didn't have Impa, or even Link running around to help her. Zelda had no idea where she was, to add to her misfortune. She had just wandered from Impa for a second, only to see some flash of light, then she woke up here, in this world. This world, where the only people she had seen, was a topless man with funny scars, disappearing into a nearby ally, leaving behind a woman and child sitting on a bench, with their heads hanging over their chests oddly. Zelda had wanted to approach them, but though better of it. The two hadn't even looked in her direction as she made her way silently past them.

Now, Zelda was stuck running around a unfamiliar world, in the dark, and with no allies, or seemingly sane persons. She pulled her arms around her torso, shivering in the cold night wind that carried unfamiliar smells and noises from the distance. It was colder here than she had ever felt before...even when she had been flying her loftwing high above the clouds, it hadn't gotten this cold. The sounds of heavy footsteps behind her made Zelda turn her head quickly, long hair twirling around to land on her left shoulder, her wide blue eyes seeing a small group of bulky men appearing from the ally she had just passed. They were laughing and kicking around at trash bins, bottles of mysterious liquids in their beefy hands. Zelda stopped, turning all the way around to face the men. Maybe they could help her...

"Hey!" Zelda called out to them, her high pitched voice cutting through the air, making all the men turn their heads.  
>"Look at what we have here, boys!" One man turned towards Zelda, and she stopped in her advancement towards them when he looked at her, "Lost, baby?" His voice slurred in a way Zelda hadn't heard before, and when he started to walk towards her, she could smell a odd, potent stink floating off of him, tickling her nose and causing her to scrunch up her face.<br>"Um..." Zelda faltered, taking a step back whenever the man took a step forwards, "I, I was wondering if you could help m-me..." She hated how suddenly weak she sounded, compared to these people. The man looked back at his friends, as that's what Zelda assumed they were, and turned back with a smirk.  
>"Oh, babe. I can help you in so many ways..." He took another step forwards, while Zelda took a few more steps backwards. She didn't understand what was happening..all she understood was that she didn't particularly like the way the men were looking at her. Zelda made a few mumbling sounds, trying to get words across, but ended her failed sentence with a small shriek when the man reached out towards her quickly, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her towards him. Zelda flailed, trying to get her elbow into the man's stomach, but it was in vain. The man didn't react at all to her struggles. The Spirit Maiden cried out for help, and for moments, her screaming seemed to fall upon deaf ears.<p>

"Stop screaming, you little bit-" One of the men started to say to the squirming Zelda, but he was interrupted by a giant red...glove? Zelda could barely focus on it, as she was still trying to break free, but from what she could see, it looked like a giant red glove curled into a fist that had hit the man in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The force that was holding Zelda suddenly lifted itself away from her, and she stumbled forwards, trying to get some distance between her and her old captor. The young blonde girl ran her whole body into another person, who had been standing directly in front of her. Zelda stumbled backwards, tripping over the concrete curb, and she fell into the rough street, landing right on her backside.  
>The men were yelling..to each other, and at whoever was attacking them. Over the rising noise, a female voice floated into the air, making the men become silent.<p>

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" The voice held a constant seductive tone to it, like she was trying to convince them of something.  
>"Yeah! Didn't ya momma's teach you better than that?" Another voice, much more high pitched than the first, cried out, holding an odd accent that Zelda could not identify. Zelda finally looked up at the scene in front of her. Her already wide blue eyes became huge, and her mouth gaped open like a fish out of men were all suspended above air by thick, leafy vines that had grown from out of the cracks in the sidewalk. A woman, the one that Zelda had ran herself into,was wearing a unitard made of leaves that showed off a large amount of flawless emerald skin. She spoke again, her voice being the first one that had spoken at all.<p>

"What is it? You boys look a little..green. What is it? Can't handle a strong woman?" Pamela Lilian Isley put her hands on her hips, tossing her bright red hair over her shoulder with a head toss. She stalked her way around the vines, looking up at the men.  
>"Y-You're...P-Poison Ivy..." The lead man croaked down to the red head.<p>

"Oh, what made you guess that?" Ivy smirked widely. She was exactly that. A botanist turned half plant, half human after being seduced into a deal with quite the mad scientist, leaving her with quite the bitter opinion of men.  
>"P-please! We wern't hurting plants, or picking flowers, or being vegetarian-" The lead man started babbling, but Ivy stopped him by waving a hand, and a vine wrapped itself around his open mouth, gagging him and shutting him up. Suddenly, Zelda's attention was drawn to the other woman present, the one who had shot the glove thing into her captors' face.<p>

"That ain't what this is about, ya idiot!" She yelled, putting a black, latex glove on her hip, "Dontcha see what your problem was, buddies? It was the fact you were tryin' to hurt this poor girl!" The woman pointed to Zelda quickly, barely glancing in her direction. "Even though Ivy here and myself arn't the sweetest people out there, we don't appreciate how you handle getting your gals...Don't you know girls like pretty things and not rough handlin'?"  
>"Not that you are being hypocritical at all, Harley..." The green skinned woman looked at her sidelong and rolled her eyes.<br>"Shut it...What me and Mistah J have is special, and you know it!" The woman, who Zelda saw was wearing a black and red jester like outfit, complete with a hat that bounced with each head movement.  
>"W-Wait..you..you're talking about that creep the Joker, arn't you!" One of the men who hadn't been gagged interrupted, "That clown always freaked me out.." The jester woman turned her head to him so fast, the attachments on her hats nearly whiped her in the face.<p>

"Really?" The woman marched towards where he was still suspended in the air, "You're calling him the creep here? You listen up, _creep._ Mistah J would never think about doing what you were gunna do to that girl, so you better shut your trap, or I'll _shut it for you!" _The jester hissed with anger, raising her glove-weapon and hitting the op-poser right in the jaw, shooting again to knock him out cold. The green skinned woman sighed loudly.  
>"Harls, you need to learn to be defensive about things other than that clown..." Ivy shook her head, and waved a hand towards their victims, the vines she controlled throwing the men into the allyways, knocking them out or worse on impact, "I'm done here, Harley. Let's go home." She started to walk away, her bare feet silent on the concrete.<p>

"Wait Red..dontcha wanna talk to the girl we just saved? We don't wanna be them silent types of heroes, do we? Like a certain Bat and all.."  
>"Heroes? Harley, we arn't exactly the most heroic. Just leave her." Ivy kept walking without looking behind her. Harley frowned, looking down at the girl that was still sitting, a little stunned, on the pavement. Harley really didn't want to just leave the girl here...she looked so scared, and deep inside, Harley really did have a decent heart...especially towards children, teenagers or not. The jester walked forwards, kneeling next to the girl.<br>"Hey..sorry about her 'tude...she isn't big on being a hero. Well, neither am I, but still.." Harley suddenly noticed something off about the girl in front of her. She reached out a hand and pulled on one of Zelda's pointed ears and raised an eyebrow under the black domino mask that covered part her face. "What's up with your ears?" Harley gave a little tug, and Zelda pulled away.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Zelda said, putting her hands near her ears defensively.  
>"No, they're all pointy and weird and stuff.." Harley grabbed Zelda's hands and pulled them away from her ears so she could see them more clearly, and upon seeing they were real, Harley looked back to where Ivy had walked away, and called out to her. Ivy turned to look back at Harley, thoroughly annoyed.<br>"Harley! Leave her alone for the love of..."  
>"No, Red! Come look at her ears!" Harley stood up suddenly, pulling Zelda with her to her feet. Harley grabbed Zelda's wrist and pulled the resisting girl along after Ivy. When they arrived in front of the scantly clad plant woman, Harley pointed to Zelda's ears once more, "Look at those things! They aren't human! What if she's from some other world! What if we just saved an alien! What if she belongs to Santa, Red?" Poison Ivy rubbed her temples, dragging her fingers down her face.<p>

"Harley, I doubt those are true. Really, I might be genetically enhanced to be part plant, but that is all just ridiculous!" Ivy looked down at the young girl, her fierce green eyes boring into Zelda's watery blue eyes, "What are you from? Some convention? Or are you just some weirdo..." Zelda narrowed her eyes, suddenly gaining confidence to a degree. She wasn't a weirdo, she was pretty sure.  
>"I am not some type of weirdo. I wish I could answer these questions myself, but I can't right now. I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are- actually, I don't know who <em>anyone<em> is right now!" Zelda raised her voice, her old courage coming back to her. Ivy looked at her like she was angry, but upon seeing that Zelda didn't back down from her, she smirked.  
>"You stand up to me, do you? I usually don't appreciate that, but right now, you're showing some self control. I can appreciate that, that's for sure."<br>"Red..." Harley's bright blue eyes looked into Ivy's as she suddenly hugged Zelda around the shoulders, "Can we keep her?" Ivy looked down at the Zelda, then patting Harley's cheek affectionately.  
>"I think we can."<p> 


End file.
